Not Happy Ending
by D3villaZ
Summary: Kisah tidak selamanya akan berakhir bahagia. Yesung selalu terluka dengan kenangan yang diingatnya, tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang mencoba menghapus lukanya. Sedangkan luka itu harus kembali menganga di kala sosok dalam kenangan itu muncul kembali dalam kehidupannya. Ini akan rumit, di saat hatimu telah berpaling dan sosok yang kaucintai kembali hadir. / WoonYeKyu / RnR?


_Disclaimer_ : Semua _Cast_ milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SMEntertainment dan ELF. Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Author.

_Cast_ : Kim Yesung. Choi Siwon. Kim Hyoyeon. Cho Kyuhyun, _and other_.

_Pairing_ : WoonYeKyu.

_Warning : AU. OOC _mungkin saja. _Typo_ masih bertebaran. _Boys Love. Etc._

* * *

_._

_._

_Don't like? Don't read._

_._

_._

_Ritsu™ Present..._

_**N**__ot__** H**__appy__** E**__nding_...

.

_Enjoy ne_!

* * *

Entah karena apa matahari tak tampak pagi ini, hanya awan mendung yang menghiasi cakrawala, kemudian disusul oleh hujan deras yang menimbulkan hawa dingin di sekitar perbukitan yang jauh dari kemaraian kota itu.

Duduklah seorang _namja_ manis di kursi roda, ia hanya terdiam sendiri menatap luar kaca jendela yang berembun dengan pandangan kosong. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh _namja_ manis itu, Kim Jong Woon―lebih tepatnya ia dikenal dengan nama Kim Yesung.

Setiap hari Yesung hanya duduk terdiam menatap kakinya yang lemah tak berdaya menggantung di kursi roda. Sesekali ia terlihat memejamkan mata, mungkin mengingat masa-masa yang indah dulu. Hingga tak terasa _liquid_ bening berebut untuk keluar dari matanya, membentuk aliran sungai di pipi _chubby_ Yesung.

Sang adik, Hyoyeon, yang sedari tadi berdiri di tepi pintu memerhatikan tingkah laku _hyung_-nya yang aneh semenjak kejadian tragis dua tahun silam dalam diam. Tak habis pikir Hyoyeon dengan tingkah laku Yesung _hyung_-nya itu, selalu saja ratusan bahkan ribuan pertanyaan datang menghampiri otaknya.

Sebenarnya Hyoyeon tak pernah tinggal bersama Yesung. Ia kuliah di Paris, sedangkan orang tua mereka tinggal di luar negeri karena urusan bisnis. Sehingga Yesung hidup sendiri di Korea. Yesung tidak pernah tinggal di rumah semenjak kedua orang tuanya hijrah ke luar negeri, ia berpikir untuk mulai mandiri, sehingga ia harus bekerja keras untuk membeli apartemen kecil untuk ia tinggali.

Sekarang, Hyoyeon harus cuti dari kuliahnya untuk merawat Yesung yang mengalami kejadian tragis dua tahun lalu. Kejadian yang hampir membuat nyawa Yesung melayang, dimana kejadian itu bertepatan pada saat hari ulang tahun dan hari _annyversarry_-nya.

Tanpa terasa cuaca mulai cerah dan meninggalkan bayangan yang indah; pelangi yang bertengger di balik bukit. Yesung-pun mulai beranjak dari keterpurukannya dengan mengusap jejak air mata di sudut matanya. Ia tersenyum miris untuk menutupi kesedihan yang setiap hari selalu ia pendam.

Hyoyeon yang sedari tadi melamun memikirkan _hyung_-nya itu di tepi pintu, terkaget ketika _hyung_-nya membalikkan kursi rodanya dan melihat dirinya di tempat itu.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Yesung pada _dongsaeng_-nya.

"Ah! Tidak...aku...aku hanya ingin mengajak _hyung_ sarapan, karena semangkok bubur hangat sudah kusiapkan di meja makan. Akan tidak enak kalau bubur itu dimakan dalam keadaan dingin, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak lapar," sahut Yesung datar sambil meninggalkan Hyoyeon. Ia memutar kursi rodanya.

Hyoyeon hanya dapat mengelus dada melihat kelakuan _hyung_-nya itu. Walau ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi dengan Yesung dua tahun lalu, yang jelas kejadian itu sangat mengubah _hyung_-nya.

.

.

* * *

_Flashback_

Pada saat itu bertepatan dengan tanggal 24 Agustus, hari dimana Yesung berulang tahun dan juga hari jadinya dengan sang kekasih.

"Sayang, hari ini hari ulang tahunmu dan hari jadian kita yang pertama, 'kan?" tanya _namja_ tampan yang sedang duduk di sofa, Choi Siwon namanya atau yang biasa dipanggil Siwon.

"_Ani_?" sambut _namja_ manis yang ternyata Yesung.

"_Ne_, kita harus merayakan hari ini!" Semangat Siwon.

"Tentu," tutur Yesung sambil memberi secangkir teh hangat pada Siwon.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita pergi ke restoran tempat biasa kita bertemu, ya."

Siwon tersenyum manis sekali. Sebelum sampai di apartemen Yesung, ia telah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Yesung ketika di restoran nanti: sebuket bunga mawar dan dandelion kesukaan Yesung serta seuntai kalung berbandul "yewoon" serta tak lupa cicin unik berukiran "yewoon" yang jauh-jauh hari sudah dipersiapkan oleh Siwon.

Siwon yang sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu apartemen Yesung tak henti-hentinya memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Yesung setelah sampai di restoran tempat kejutannya menanti. Karena terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut, Siwon-pun terkaget ketika Yesung melingkarkan tangan ke lehernya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau duduk sambil melamun seperti itu?" Yesung agak kesal dan sedikit merengek manja. "Kapan kita akan merayakannya, Sayang?"

"Kau tak sabaran sekali ingin merayakannya, eh?" goda Siwon sambil mencium pipi Yesung. "Ayo pergi. Aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat senyum manis bertengger di wajahmu."

Yesung-pun tersipu malu.

Yesung keluar rumah dan menuju mobil berwarna _silver_ milik _namja_ bermarga Choi itu. Ketika membuka pintu mobil bagian depan di samping kursi kemudi, Yesung dikejutkan oleh satu buket bunga mawar kesukaannya yang dibeli oleh Siwon dan disandarkan bunga itu di bangku mobil tersebut—tempat biasa dimana namja manis itu selalu duduk di samping kekasihnya itu. Ia melihat terselip kartu ucapan dan kotak cincin berwarna pink yang berbalut pita pink di sana.

Yesung terharu, hingga sedikit mengeluarkan kristal bening di sudut matanya.

"Mengapa kau menangis, _Baby_?" tegur Siwon yang baru menghempaskan pantatnya pada kursi kemudi.

Yesung kemudian duduk dan memangku buket bunga itu. "Tidak." Jeda sejenak. "Hanya saja aku terharu."

Siwon lalu mengambil kotak cincin tersebut, membukanya, mengambil sebuah cincin dari sana. Ia menggenggam tangan Yesung dan memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya.

Mereka terlihat bahagia.

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

_Ritsu's notes_ : _Annyeong haseyo, chingu_^^ ini fanfict perdana Ritsu setelah sebelumnya dua kawan saya (—lirik Mio dan Tsumugi) memulai debut mereka. Sekaligus didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Yui, selamat berkurangnya umur Yui XD. Ini baru _prolog ne_, bagaimana, bagaimana, bagaimana? _Mianhaeyo_ kalau masih banyak kekurangannya, Ritsu masih belajar _ne_, mohon bimbingannya ya _chingu^^ kamsahamnida~ *bow*_

_Review ne?_


End file.
